thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CloudClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In CloudClan,we spend most of our time in the trees. We are always happy and friendly, but will be hostile to enemies. Territory We live in a fairly large forest with many tall trees. We eat furry animals and the occasional fish from our border rivers. Others We Roleplay With *IceClan *FireClan *''Open'' Members Leader: :Skystar- beautiful gray she-cat with a long, fluffy white tail and blue eyes. She is kind and fair to all cats, but is very aggressive in battle. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Leafblaze- tawny brown tom with specks of black and green eyes. (Wolfspirit) Medicine Cat: :Briarfrost- silky white she-cat with with a pink nose and blue eyes. She is very serious about any injury but is fun to be around. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Sunfall- delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) Warriors: :Rosefeather- red she-cat with soft gray paws and chest and amber eyes. She loves to teach young cats and kits and hopes to have kits of her own. (Emberstar) :Graysky- gray tom with two black ears and blue eyes. He only cares about what is best for the Clan, and always tries to keep his fellow warriors out of danger. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Snakepaw :Rowanpelt- gray-black tom with amber eyes. He is very loyal to his Clan and mate. (Emberstar) (Mate: Cinderwhisker) :Ashstorm- large, muscular, dark gray tom with black stripes on his tail, and wide, deep blue eye. He is stubborn and grumpy. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Blossomheart) ::Apprentice, Dewpaw :Braveheart- silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. He is kind, sarcastic, and funny. (Mate: Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Barkpaw :Tigerstripe- dark brown tabby with bright green eyes. He has a brave spirit but a sweet heart. He loves his mate very much, but would also do anything for his Clan. (Mate: Fernflower) (Misty) :Crowtalon- pure black tom with thorn-sharp claws and intense green eyes. He is sly, but can be kind and caring. (Emberstar) :Windstreak- handsome charcoal gray tom cat with lighter pale gray tabby stripes and soft neon-blue eyes. Brave-hearted and one of the Clan's best fighters, and would die to protect any Clanmate of his. (Prowllu) :Blossomwing- golden tabby she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes. She always tries to do her best in patrols and battles, but is easily frustrated. (Emberstar) :Cinderwhisker- gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is soft-spoken and sweet to all cats. (Mate: Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) Apprentices: :Sunfall- A delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Briarfrost :Dewpaw- pale brown she-cat with specks of black-gray and blue eyes. She usually keeps her brothers in line, being the oldest. (Daughter of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Ashstorm :Barkpaw- strong, well-built brown tom with green eyes. He loves to play-fight and dreams of being the greatest warrior of CloudClan. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Braveheart :Snakepaw- black-gray tom with scale-shaped gray flecks and blue eyes. He is not very social, but can be a good friend. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Graysky Queens: :Emberspirit- beautiful dark gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and white tip of tail and amber eyes. She is sarcastic and acts like a kit most of the time, but is fun to be around. (Mate: Braveheart) (Emberstar) :Blossomheart- young, fluffy, beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped patches on her back, a long, feathery tail, and bright blue eyes. She can be stubborn and snappy at times, but she always does what she thinks is best for the Clan. (Mate: Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Fernflower- small, fluffy calico she-cat, with a short tail, beautiful light green eyes, and a black patch on her left side shaped like a flower. (Mate: Tigerstripe) (Misty) Kits: :Jaykit- silver-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. He loves to get into mischief, but dreams of being a warrior. (Son of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) :Cloudkit- white she-cat with streaks of silver and and blue eyes. She is hyper, talkative, and inquisitive. (Daughter of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) :Firekit- small, thick-furred, dark ginger tabby she-kit with a paler underbelly, chest, and tail-tip, a short, fluffy tail, and bright blue eyes. She is clever, caring, kind, and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Ravenkit- fluffy, night-black she-kit with a short tail, unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. She is mischievous and is always getting into trouble. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Lionkit- large, strong, golden-brown tom with thick fur, a long tail, and bright green eyes. He is stubborn and clever. (Son of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Tinykit- tiny, fluffy, pure white she-kit a pale gray underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and deep blue eyes. She is caring and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) Elders: :Dawnwater- milky gold-red she-cat with green eyes. She is very grumpy, but is kind to kits. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Rogues: :Redfang- large, muscular, battle-scared, dark ginger tom with powerful hind legs, unusually long canine teeth, and dark amber eyes. He is ruthless, ambitious, and a killer. He killed a CloudClan warrior, Skybreeze, and tried to kill Blossomheart. (Wolfspirit) :Longwhisker - large, powerful, dark gray tom with light gray paws, a long tail, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is one of Redfang's loyalist warriors. (Wolfspirit) :Flame - tall, battle-scarred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with huge, pale ginger paws, a pale ginger tail tip, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. She is quiet and a killer. (Wolfspirit) :Tiger - large, muscular, thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and forest-green eyes. He is a killer and hates the Clan cats. (Wolfspirit) Loners: :Sunshine- beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother with two kits, Berry and Rose. She often helps CloudClan. (Misty) Kittypets: :Woody- brown tom with streaks of darker brown and a tabby tail and green eyes. He loves his Twolegs, but he wants to see the wild for himself. (Emberstar) :Lark- a lark-brown colored speckled she-cat with beautiful green eyes. (Prowllu) RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "No, no, no!" Rosefeather sighed. Blossompaw got up and shook herself. "Ugh! I can never get this move right," she complained. Rosefeather's eyes softened, and she laid her tail-tip on the young cat's shoulder. "You'll get it. You can, I know you will." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leafblaze looked around camp.-- 23:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC)EragonandWarriors9678 Dewkit raced away from her brother, Barkkit. "I'm coming!" he yowled. Dewkit squealed and tore into the elders' den. Dawnwater was startled awake. "Kits these days. Lousy young'uns never-" Dewkit didn't hear the rest of it; she was running away from Barkkit. He leaped and landed on top of her. "Ha! You're it!" EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:22, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rowanpelt crouched down in the grass, silently watching a brown field mouse. His haunches moved from side to side. This will make a tasty treat for Dewkit and her brothers, he thought. They always want something after my hunting patrols. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Briarfrost led Sunfall through the dense forest of CloudClan territory. "Aha! Here's the borage," Briarfrost meowed triumphantly. She expertly picked off a few leaves and laid them gently on the ground. "Can you get some, please? Cinderwhisker's having trouble with her milk coming, for some reason. I want to be prepared," Briarfrost ordered. Sunfall nodded and also took some borage leaves. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Woody hopped onto the white picket fence in front of his dwelling and looked out onto the road. The gleaming, garish-colored monsters streaked by. Woody sighed and hung his head. I'm going to go look into the forest, he decided. Jumping off the fence, he made his way to the back garden and leaped onto the old brown wood fence and stared out into the dark, huge forest. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sunfall sniffed Cinderwhisker. "I think I know what's happened. Cinderwhisker, did your kits have anything that smells like this on their fur?" she nosed a small piece of an herb to Cinderwhisker. "Y-Yes.. I can remember that scent.. What is it?" Briarfrost's eyes narrowed. "Parsley. It's used for queens who's kits have died, to help their milk dry up.." Sunfall nodded. "Just don't eat anything but the borage until sun-high tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll be fine," she mewed. Cinderwhisker nodded. "I'll get you more at sun-down. Remind your kits not to go play around our herb patches," Briarfrost mewed. Cinderwhisker flicked her ear. " I will.. Thank you." she mewed as the two medicine cats padded out of the nursery. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 20:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Braveheart tussled around with Jaykit and Cloudkit just outside the nursery. "Don't hurt your father!" Emberspirit called. Braveheart stifled a laugh. "It's okay. They're in training to be warriors." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw22:37, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Fernflower padded thorough the forest as she thought of who to tell first. What if they don't want me to have kits? What is they think I am too young? ''Questions filled her mind as she walked torward her favorite sun basking place. ''Oh well, I will have to tell someone and I think I will tell Briarfrost first, she might give me some advice. She licked her ears, paws and finished washing her dirty chest.'' Squirrel! She sniffed the air. There it was, perched on a small oak nibling on some acorns. It didn't seem to notice her, so she slowly crept through the forest floor until she reached the oak the squirrel was on. Step by step, she climbed the oak's thick bark and finally she reached the branch the squirrel was on. ''Pounce! ''The squirrel only noticed after Fernflower's sharp fangs were biting it's neck. ''Yes! This will do good for the Clan. W''ith her catch still warm in her mouth, she ran back to the camp. '♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Moun ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern ---- "Fernflower!" Briarfrost ran towards the calico she-cat. Fernflower quickly dropped her prey onto the fresh-kill pile and turned towards the medicine cat. "Can I, ah, check you in my den, please?" Briarfrost inquired. "Yes..." Fernflower replied hesitantly. The two she-cats made their way to the den. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sunfall was in the den, sorting through some watermint and borage leaves. "Hello!" she mewed cheerily, her teal-blue eyes shining in the pale light of the den. "Fernflower, go in through there and wait near the water-pool." Briarfrost mewed to the she-cat. "Yes, Briarfrost. Hello there, Sunfall." she mewed, passing by the delicate dappled golden she-cat. "I'm going to see, I think.. Maybe she's going to have kits," Briarfrost mewed silently to Sunfall, who flicked her ear. "Then hurry on with it. You'll make me loose my place." she said tartly back, a playful tone in her voice. Briarfrost purred, stepping around Sunfall and her herb patches, over to Fernflower. Sunfall's teal eyes following the herbs as she sorted the borage. The soft patter of paws followed as another cat came into the den. "Hello, what can I do- Skystar!" she flicked her gaze from the herbs to her leader's out-stretched paw. "Got a nasty thorn in it?" she teased. "Yes, and I'd like it if you could get it out," Skystar responded. "Well, sit on down then, and let's take a look." Skystar laid down as Sunfall grabbed an herb parcel and lay out it's contents near Skystar's paw. "Alright, have you given it a good lick?" Sunfall mewed, looking at it. "N-No..." Skystar murmured. "Mouse-brain.. Give it a good lick now, that should get the thorn out. Then I'll give you some marigold and some comfrey for the pain." Sunfall mewed as Skystar licked her paw. "Ah-ha! It's out," Skystar mewed. "Good then, I have the herbs ready." Sunfall trickled the comfrey juice onto Skystar's paw, then put marigold on it, covering it with lots of cobweb. "Go rest, and here's some poppy seeds if you need them," the golden she-cat mewed, nosing a leaf with two poppy seeds on it towards Skystar. "No patrolling,training or hunting until tomorrow." she warned as Skystar got up. "Thank you, Sunfall." she purred, licking Sunfall's shoulder and licking up the poppy seeds, padding to her den. Good, now to tell our deputy to keep Skystar out of patrols and to get some more comfrey and catmint.. ''Sunfall mewed to Briarfrost about what she had done and where she was going, and got a dampened mew back, "Good, go get the herbs now, I can manage!" back as she padded out. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 21:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Meanwhile) Briarfrost studied Fernflower's slightly enlarging belly. "Yes, you are expecting kits," Briarfrost concluded. Fernflower nodded, eyes shining with relief. "I thought I was." "Okay, I'll ask Emberspirit and Cinderwhisker to get a nest ready for you in the nursery. It'll be crowded, what with two queens and five kits in there," Briarfrost informed her. "That's okay," Fernflower assented. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw21:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Fernflower padded to the freshkill pile and grabbed a smale vole and slowly ate it. ''I will tell Tigerstripe, he needs to know he'll be a father soon. ''As soon as she spotted Tigerstripe alone near the warriors' den, she raced over to him. "Tigerstripe, I need to tell you something, come with me for a walk in the forest." Mewed Fernflower nervously. "Of course, my love." Purred the brown tabbby cheerfully. "But why? Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Fernflower looked up from her paws and saw her mate a bot worried. Shw quickly comforted with a few swift licks on his head. "Everything is just fine, honey. I just need to tell you something important" whispered Fernflower as she started to head for the entrance of the camp. When they were far enough from the camp, Fernflower stop near an old oak and sat down followed by Tigerstripe. "So..." mewed Tigerstripe as he got closer to Fernflower. "what was it yoou wanted to tell me?" Fernflower shifted her paws uncomfortably "About that....I-I-I'm expecting kits" She lowered her head a bit scared of what he would say. "Oh, Fernflower! You didn't have to be so scared!" He ran over to Fernflower and layed by her side, licking her gently. "I am so glad...for you and for our kits" Fernflower relaxed and layed down beside him, looking staright into his eyes. "I was afraid you'd think I was too young, or you didn't want kits..." She rolled over "After all, I am only nine moons old...it is rare for a cat my age to be expecting kits..." Tigerstripe rubbed himself against Fernflower's enlarging belly and licked her nose "It doesn't matter your age, you are the one I love and the one I care for most. Our kits will be wonderful, considering the great mother they will have. I am sure StarClan has a great destiny for us." Whispered Tigerstripe in Fernflower's ear. Fernflower closed her eyes for a moment, glad her mate really loved her. "C'mon, we better get back to camp before it gets dark" she mewed as she picked herself up from the forest floor. "Okay, honey!" Tigerstripe mewed as he started walking side by side with his most beloved, Fernflower. '♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Moun ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 23:29, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fernflower!" Emberspirit raced towards the calico she-cat. Fernflower's eyes widened just before Emberspirit tackled her. "Careful, she's expecting kits!" Tigerstripe mewed sternly. Emberspirit laughed. "Just because you're a queen doesn't mean you have to take it easy!" She picked herself up and looked at her fellow Clanmate with shining amber eyes. "Cinderwhisker and I made you a nest in the nursery," she mewed with barely withheld excitement. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh now," Sunfall mewed as she padded into the nursery. "Tigerstripe, she'll be fine, just be a bit more careful, Emberspirit," she teased. "I came to check up on all of you. Cinderwhisker, has your milk gotten better?" she mewed to the gray she-cat. Cinderwhisker nodded. "I think the borage helped a ton," Cinderwhisker responded. "After the parsley got out of my system. I had one of the warriors pull up the clump that I found kitscent on in the camp, and any more clumps they found. I think Briarfrost as some in herb store." Sunfall nodded. "She does," she mewed back, looking at Fernflower. "Tell me if anything happens. You can stay on patrols and hunting for another moon, but don't over work yourself." she said briskly. Fernflower nodded, and Tigerstripe blinked, opening his jaws to speak. "She'll be fine, Tigerstripe. Stop worrying," Sunfall's voice has a teasing tone to it, and she backed out of the den, her dappled golden fur turning all gold in the sunlight. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderwhisker relaxed after Sunfall left, and faced her three kits. "You must never go outside of camp again!" she scolded them. Barkkit shoved Snakekit. "It was his idea." Snakekit pushed him back. "It may have been my idea, but you agreed to it." Barkkit pushed him, and Snakekit shoved back. It was about to turn into an all-out battle before Dewkit wrestled her way in between her brothers. "Guys, stop!" she shouted. Jaykit and Cloudkit looked up sleepily from Emberspirit's nest, woken up by Dewkit's voice. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 04:09, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fernflower relaxed in her new cozy nest at the nursery. Maybe now I'll start feeling more like a queen! She thought as she watched the kits playfight. "Hey Fernflower!" Mewed Cloudkit in a high pitched voice as she landed on top of Fernflower's belly. "You're expecting kits? Cool! I can't wait 'till their born so I can play with them...." Fernflower purred at Cloudkit's excited personality. "Yes, I am expecting kits, but it's a long way untill they are born." Fernflower gently licked Cloudkit's head. Cloudkit's head drooped "I wanted to have new friends now, not wait forever." Fernflower sighed, "Oh well, they'l come with time, don't worry. Why, don't you like the other kits in the nursery?" Cloudkit picked herself up and sat beside Fernflower, "Well, they are a bit annoying sometimes...and they say I talk too much. Do I? Am I that annoying? It's ok, you can tell me. I guess nobody will ever like me." Cloudkit's head drooped again. Fernflower felt bad for this liitle kit, but what could she do for her? Then it hit her! She would give special attention to Cloudkit. "I don't think you're annoying at all, Cloudkit! In fact, it is nice to have someone to talk to. Here, wanna lay on top of me?" Cloudkit cheered up. "Really? Ok!! Can you tell me stories please?" Cloudkit gently jumped on top of Fernflower. " Are you ok?? I don't want to hurt your kits." She settled down on Fernflower as she told her the exciting story of how she once battled a fox with Tigerstripe. ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 13:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sunfall flicked her ear as Moonbriar padded out of the camp. A pair of soft-sounding paws were thrumming up to her. "Hello, Dewkit! Hi, Barkkit! What are you doing out of your nests?" she mewed, coming out of her den. "Snakekit said his belly ached, and Cinderwhisker was asleep, so we came to get you." Dewkit mewed. "Well, let me go take a look." she mewed, picking up an herb or two and coming to the nursery, the two kits racing alongside her. "Cinderwhisker? Snakekit's not well?" she mewed into the darkness of the nursery. "No, I woke up after he told me the other two were gone, and told me his stomach hurt." Cinderwhisker mewed back. Sunfall sniffed the kit, and then took a deep breath. "He's not sick. Snakekit, did you eat some crow-food? Tell me, tell me now please." she murmured. Snakekit nodded. "It was a dare," he managed, grimacing. "Alright, eat some yarrow, and get it out." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (With Fernflower) "Wow!!" Cloudkit squealed as Fernflower finished the story. "Yup," the queen mewed. "It never bothered us again." Cloudkit's blue eyes gleamed. "I want to fight a fox someday. Because then I'd fight it off, and then everyone would be happy, and maybe someone will pay attention to me." On that last part, Cloudkit's tail lowered a bit. "I'm sure every cat would be proud of you," Fernflower soothed the little she-kit. (Now with the problem with Snakekit.) Dewkit watched anxiously as her brother ate some of the bitter herb. His face twisted into an expression of disgust, and he started coughing. "Mom!" Dewkit huddled close to Cinderwhisker. "What's happening to him?" Cinderwhisker stroked her daughter's head with her tail-tip. "It's okay, Dewkit. Sunfall's just making him better. He'll be all right, you'll see." Barkkit watched Snakekit gag with wide eyes. After a bit, Snakekit gave a final hack, and some ugly-looking mush plopped onto the ground from his mouth. Snakekit fell back, gasping. Fernflower, Emberspirit, and the other kits looked on. "He's all right; just keep him in here for a time," Sunfall mewed. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "He'll be tired and he'll be hungry, but let him make dirt before he eats, to get everything out of his system." Sunfall mewed. Cinderwhisker nodded before Sunfall left. "You kits! Always getting into trouble," she murmured as they collapsed into a tired heap in the curve of her belly. "I guess you're only young for awhile. I can remember when Sunfall and I were young, we got in trouble so many times." she whispered, recalling old memories. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (A while later) "Mom, I'm hungry!" Snakekit shouted. "Go outside and make dirt, and then you can have something to eat," Cinderwhisker answered. Snakekit sighed. "Do I have to?" Cinderwhisker poked her head out from the nursery to where Snakekit and his siblings were playing. "Yes, you do. Sunfall said to." Snakekit plodded to the dirtplace tunnel and disappeared. He came back out quickly. "Now can I eat?" EmberstarArty Fowl ftw15:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine padded through the damp forest, finding prey to feed her empty belly. I Hope the CloudClan cats don't claw me for being near their territory! ''A brown furry mouse scurried through the forest floor. Sunshine quickly lowered down and loudly chased the mouse. She couldn't miss it! She chased until she realized she had bumped into a cat. He didn't seem happy, but not angry at all either. "Hello, Sunshine. What is it that you are doing on CloudClan territory?" He sat down and faced her with dreamy eyes. '♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Moun ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 13:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Uh, hi. May I inquire as to your name?" the loner asked politely. "It's Crowtalon. I'm a warrior of CloudClan. What is your name?" he asked her. "Sunshine," she replied. This she-cat is nice. She's a loner, though. What am I to do...? The sound of soft paws reached the black warrior's ears. He glanced quickly at the pretty loner. "I, ah, need to go. How about, we, er, meet here tonight?" he suggested. Sunshine looked startled, but assented, "Okay." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:15, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine padded through the dark forest, even though there was still a dim light, she wanted to be sure to meet Crowtalon on time. She had been meeting with him for about a moon now, so she had made a den right outside CloudClan territory. He was a handsome tom, indeed. When she reached the CloudClan border, she stopped and sat down. She knew Clan cats did not like intruders in their territory, so she waited. Sunshine groomed herself well, after all she wanted to look pretty for the one she liked. "Sunshine?" She heard a voice that startled her and she almost jumped out of her fur. It was Crowtalon, the handsome black tom. He spoke again "I'm sorry if I scared you" He sat down beside her. Sunshine purred "You're very handsome, Crowtalon" She licked her fur with embarrassment. Crowtalon looked more than pleased as he spoke to her in a whisper "You're the prettiest cat I've met" He wrapped his tail around her small body, he looked really big compared to her. "An you're the sweetest, too" Sunshine felt Crowtalon's warm body wrapped tightly around her, protecting her from the chilly wind. "I love you too" she whispered "I wish we lived together, and were mates". Crowtalon looked deep into her eyes "You could always join CloudClan, my love" Sunshine purred with amusement "When the time has come, I will join you" Crowtalon mewed disapointedly "I have to go, Sunshine. My clan awaits me" He licked her head and started to pad toward his Clan. ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 22:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sunfall picked up her herbs, padding to the nursery. "How's Snakekit?" she mewed, dropping the herb bundle. "Perfect. His stomach hasn't been upset and he's kept the mouse meat I gave him down quite well." she mumbled, looking at the sturdy tom kit. "I'm going to go check up on every other cat, stay well!" Sunfall called, padding out of the den, herb bundle in her jaws. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon padded back towards camp. How I wish I could see her again... he thought fondly. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 15:53, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine padded slowly back to her den near the CloudClan border. I miss him so much she thought. Maplestar Fall is here! 00:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (In the medicine den) Snakekit peeked inside the medicine den with Jaykit, his best friend. The den was empty and dark. "Let's go in!" Snakekit whispered excitedly. Jaykit shook his head hesitantly. "I don't think so... what if Sunfall comes back from checking on the Clan and sees us?" Snakekit waved his tail dismissively. "She's not going to catch us. Come on! Or are you a scaredy-mouse?" Jaykit puffed out his chest. "Am not!" He padded confidently into the medicine den. (Back at camp) Crowtalon picked at his mouse, Rosefeather munching and talking away beside him. "Leafblaze didn't assign us to a hunting patrol. Want to hunt together later?" If I didn't know better, I'd think she has a crush on me! Crowtalon thought frustratedly. Suddenly, his sense were on alert. She does! "Er, no thanks. I'm not feeling well," he meowed. Rosefeather looked away. "Oh. Okay. Well, why don't you have Briarfrost check on you?" "Later," he agreed. Later, I'm going to go visit Sunshine... I can't wait! ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon padded through the forest, the thin moon providing a weak silver light. He heard the crunching of paws through underbrush, and recognized Sunshine's scent. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunshine ran to the border to wait for Crowtalon, she was late. There he was, handsom as ever waiting for her. Maplestar Fall is here! 00:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sunshine!" Crowtalon purred. She ran up to him and rubbed against him. "What took you so long?" Crowtalon questioned her. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 19:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine purred "I-I'm sorry, I fell asleep. I hunted all day, I am very hungry lately, i wonder why." she was a bit embarrased. Maplestar Fall is here! 01:25, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon entwined his tail with hers. "It doesn't matter if you were late; all that matters now is that we're together." Sunshine nodded, closing her eyes. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 04:40, November 5, 2012 (UTC) (Can Crow and Sunshine have kits together? I was thinking maybe now Sunshine discovers she is expecting kits, Crow suspects it and then they are sure about it. What do you think) Sunshine looked up to his eyes "Why do you think my stomach feels funny lately?" she asked a bit worriedly. Maplestar Fall is here! ---- (Yes, they can. =) ) Crowtalon shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe... wait, already...?" Crowtalon mutters the last part to himself. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:41, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sunfall let out a soft mew from the back of the den. "Whoever it is, wait and I'll be there, I'm just checking up on Briarfrost again." The normally bright and happy medicine cat apprentice's voice was hoarse. Briarfrost had gotten sicker and sicker, and when she started to get better, she started to get sick again. It was a constant battle, but Briarfrost would pull through. "Briarfrost, come on out and we can lie in the sun for a bit. It'll feel good." she coaxed the milky-white she-cat into the sunshine. The kits had raced out at the sound of Sunfall's voice, so the clearing was peaceful, and the only sound was Briarfrost's soft, rusty purr. "It does feel good out here," the she-cat mewed. "Are you hungry? I know I am," Sunfall purred, getting up. Briarfrost thought for a moment. "A vole will do nicely." she decided. Sunfall got to the fresh-kill pile, getting a medium-sized rabbit and a large vole, and padded back to her mentor. "Here," she placed the vole down in front of the she-cat, and sniffed. She smells healthier! ''she thought in relief as her mentor nibbled at the vole. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 00:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine suspected what her mate was thinking "I think so too." she mewed with a hint of worried in her mew "I felt them in my stomach, but I wasn't sure. Now I am" she stared into the moon's shine, and then at Crowtalon's eyes "I-I had a dream. A starry cat came to me, she said I had to stay with my loved one where he belongd if I wanted to be happy" she paused "She also said that the cats at the new place I would live in would accept me". Crowtalon gazed at her golden fur and purred "I understand. the cat was telling you that you will have to move to CloudClan if you want to be happy" the words burst with joy "And if the cat's words are true, my clanmates will like you!" he mewed. Sunshine responded after a few moments "I will miss my life as a loner, but I will do anything to be with you!" she purred so hard she could barely speask "I am so glad we will be able to enjoy a life together, in your clan" they both rolled on the grass beneath the moonshine like kits. Somewhere in the sky, the starry cat was smiling down at them. Maplestar Fall is here! ---- Briarfrost gulped down the last of the vole and licked her lips. "Nothing like a nice vole will do for an empty stomach," she remarked cheerfully. She got to her feet and meowed, "Sunfall, can you check our herb store for catmint? If we don't have enough, I'll go fetch some." Sunfall nodded, her teal-blue eyes seemingly relieved, and trotted to the medicine den. Briarfrost stretched. ''I feel so much better today. I wonder what it was that was afflicting me... Crowtalon woke with a start, the warmth of Sunshine against him. Peering up into the sky, he flinched when he saw the sun slowly climbing out of the horizon. He got up and and flicked Sunshine on the nose. She sneezed and murmured, "What is it?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Briarfrost! Blossomheart's kitting!" Briarfrost jumped to her paws at the sound of Ashstorm's voice. "Where is she?" Briarfrost demanded. "She's at the Great Oak! We have to hurry!" he said, lashing his tail. "Sunfall, get the herbs I had prepared," Sunfall dissappeared into the medicine cats den, and reappeared a few heartbeats later with the herbs in his jaws. Ashstorm led to the way to the Great Oak. They reached the Great Oak, and Briarfrost saw the tortoiseshell she-cat stretched out of the forest floor. She let a wail and her fur bristled, as a black kit pushed it's way out. "It's a she-kit!" Sunfall purred, putting the kit near to Blossomheart's belly. Blossomheart shrieked as a mother kit slid out. "It's a tom!" Sunfall meowed, licking the kit. "You're doing good. Just two more to go," Briarfrost told Blossomheart. She let out a heave as a small kit pushed its way out. "It's a she-kit," Ashstorm meowed, putting the kit near its mother's belly. The last kit fell slid out. "That's it. It's another she-kit," Briarfrost meowed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 01:53, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Briarfrost placed a paw on Blossomheart's stomach. "Can you get up?" she asked. Blossomheart nodded, and hauled herself up from the ground. Helped by her mate, the trio made their way back to camp, Briarfrost carefully carrying two she-kits. (Later that day) A while after the kits got settled in with their mother in the nursery, Skystar called for a Clan meeting. Once all the cats gathered, she meowed, "We are here today for the making of a new warrior." All eyes turned to Blossompaw. She stepped forward, her golden tabby fur glossy and her head held proudly. "Do you promise to serve and protect your Clan until you join StarClan and have unwavering loyalty?" "I do," Blossompaw replied without hesitation. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this day on, your name will be Blossomwing. StarClan honors your determination and enthusiasm." "Blossomwing! Blossomwing!" the Clan called in honor of the new warrior. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 02:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (A few days later) Ravenkit and Tinykit quietly followed Jaykit to elders den. "I thought we weren't allowed out of the nursery after dark. "We aren't, but the queens are sleeping, and we didn't have anything to do. Besides, Dawnwater tells amazing stories," Jaykit replied quietly. Once they got to the elders den, Jaykit peered inside to make sure no one else was in there. "Let's go," he mewed, leading the others into the den. "What are you doing up at this time of night?" Dawnwater asked. "We were really bored, so decided to ask you to tell us a story," Jaykit meowed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 08:21, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dawnwater chuckled. "Well, I can't say no to that one." Jaykit and his siblings settled down onto the ground and looked up at the milky-gold elder expectantly. "Okay, the story starts out like this. One day, way, way back in the times of the old Clans, there was a TigerClan warrior named Thistleheart. True to his name, he was a very cruel cat, and often stole kits and prey from the other two Clans. After a while of this, the current Clan leaders, Duststar of LionClan and Swiftstar of LeopardClan, came to TigerClan and said, 'Your warrior must stop stealing our kits and prey!'" (Someone can finish the story if you want. XD) Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 22:57, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunshine followed Crowtalon as they headed for CloudClan "Are you sure about this?" she asked. Crowtalon looked at her "StarClan never lies to us, trust me, my love" he mewed with confidence and love. --MaplestarFall is here! 02:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I'll finish the story x3) "The TigerClan leader, Darkstar, didn't know that Thistleheart had been stealing the other Clans' kits and prey. She was furious with him, and banished him. Two of Thistleheart's followers, Silverfire and Redfang, left with him. Thistleheart and his followers joined PantherClan, as Thistleheart and PantherClan's leader, Froststar, were allies. Soon after Thistleheart joined PantherClan, he killed Froststar, and became leader. He traveled to the Moonstone, but StarClan refused to give him nine lives, so he crossed into the Dark Froest's territory. They gave him nine lives, and his new name, Thistlestar. At the next Gathering he killed LeopardClan and LionClan's leaders, and forced the rest of them to join PantherClan." (I'll finish it later x3) --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wow!" Tinykit gasped. "Thistleheart was really mean." Dawnwater nodded. "He was the cruelest cat you could imagine, except for perhaps Pricklestar." "Pricklestar?" the kits mewed in confusion. "That story is for another time. Let's finish this one first..." (With Crowtalon and Sunshine) "Almost here," Crowtalon mewed. His heart felt ready to burst with excitement. Sunshine was going to live with him in CloudClan! ''I hope the Clan accepts her for who she is, not just because she was a loner, he thought anxiously in spite of his happiness. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thistlestar tried talking TigerClan into joining him, but they refused to. So, Thistlestar attacked their camp one night, killing almost everyone besides a few warriors, so they could take them as prisoners. Thistlestar ruled the forest for many moons, until Fang, one of Thistlestar's followers, fell asleep while guarding the prisoners. They escaped and left the forest. Once they were in good condition, they returned to the forest and chased Thistlestar away." Dawnwater meowed. "Now, you kits should get back to the nursery before the queens find out you left." she mewed. "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you about Pricklestar!" she called after them as they padded out of the den. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- As the kits entered the nursery, Blossomheart exploded out of nowhere in front of them. "Where have you been?! I woke up to go to the dirtplace, and I find that you're not in your nest! Only Firekit was left!" The fiery ginger she-kit was still sleeping soundly. Emberspirit's gaze bore into the kits. "Blossomheart got her tail in a knot trying to find out what happened to you guys," she reported. "I told her that you were probably bored and looking for something to do, but she ''wouldn't listen." Emberspirit glared at Blossomheart. "Thank StarClan you're okay," Blossomheart continued. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 05:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sorry, Blossomheart," Ravenkit meowed. "It's fine, let's just get some sleep," she sighed, leading the kits into the nursery. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 05:48, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (startin Lark's story now. :) ) A massive, wide ginger paw shook Lark awake. She scrambled to her paws. "Wh- Wher- Who are you?" she hissed, her claws unsheathed. ''She's not very soft, for a kittypet, the ginger tom thought. "I am Redfang.. You fell asleep on my territory." his deep mew sounded. "Oh... I'm sorry." the she-cat let her fur lay flat. "Redfang? What kind of name is that?" she said, looking the scarred ginger tom up and down. He was handsome, in a way to Lark. "That doesn't matter," Redfang mewed. "What's your name?" he looked at the she-cat, with her fur laying flat. She had lark-like markings on her light brown pelt. "I'm Lark," she mewed, sniffing the air. "Lark? I knew a cat named Lark once," if he could get this she-cat, no matter if she was a kittypet or not, to join him, he would be closer to destroying CloudClan. "Really?" Lark seemed a tiny bit interested. "Tell me about this other Lark then," she offered, laying down again. Redfang twitched his whiskers. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 15:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Dewpaw, you will be mentored by Ashstorm. I trust Ashstorm will teach you everything he knows." The apprentice and mentor touched noses, and Skystar continued. "Snakepaw, you will be mentored by Graysky. With his loyalty and determination, I'm sure Snakepaw will grow to be a great warrior. And finally, for Barkkit. Your mentor will be Braveheart. Pass on everything you know to young Barkpaw." "Dewpaw! Snakepaw! Barkpaw!" Jaykit scowled. "I want to be an apprentice now!" Emberspirit rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to wait. Soon it'll yours and Cloudkit's turn." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) They finally got to the camp. There were many cats, big and small, of all different coats and colors. Sunshine's heart was pounding with fear and excitement as many cats stared at her when she came in. "Come, lets go see Skystar, she is our leader. Please respect her, she can sometimes be a bit agressive. But don't be scared" Crowtalon too sounded a bit nervous. MaplestarFall is here! 21:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Darkstar's in NightClan, Misty. I changed it to the proper leader, if that's okay. =) ) "Skystar, it's me, Crowtalon!" he called. "Enter," she meowed back. Crowtalon padded into the leader's den with Sunshine by his side. Skystar's eyes narrowed. "Who is this?" she asked, not unkindly. "Sunshine," Crowtalon answered, gesturing with his tail at his mate. "She's a loner, and she wants to join the Clan. We're mates." Skystar raised an eyebrow. "I need to know she'll be loyal to CloudClan, no matter the circumstances," she told them. (At a non-Clan border) "What do you scent?" Braveheart asked. Barkpaw opened his jaws. He was on his very first border patrol with his sister, Dewpaw, and her mentor, Ashstorm. "I smell... Ugh, what is that?" Barkpaw grimaced. Braveheart inhaled. "That doesn't smell like our normal scent..." "You don't say?" Dewpaw muttered under her breath sarcastically. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 21:34, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Crowtalon, go fetch Briarfrost or Sunfall and bring them to me. And get Leafblaze, Rowanpelt and Windstreak." she ordered. The tom whirled around and raced out, and within a blink of an eye, the cats were back. "You two may go," she motioned to Crowtalon and Sunshine. "I-I brought Sunfall, because Briarfrost is out in the forest." Crowtalon called as he led Sunshine out. Sunfall licked her paws as she laid down near Skystar. "You know Briarfrost wouldn't approve," she mewed, then started to mimic her mentor's voice." 'Letting an outsider into the Clan, what are you thinking?!' " Skystar snorted. Windstreak looked at Sunfall. "If Briarfrost was here, I would agree with her. We have strong kits, and strong warriors. We don't need an outsider in this Clan." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 21:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "True, but I say more warriors are always welcome," Rowanpelt put in. "Yes, but what if these warriors are loners or kittypets? Would you still want them?" Windstreak retorted. "Loners, I don't mind. They know how to live on their own, and catch prey, and take care of themselves. Kittypets are a different story. They're soft and fat, and I don't think I'd let one join my Clan," Skystar answered instead. "What is your opinion, Leafblaze?" Skystar swung her head to face her deputy. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 22:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ashstorm suddenly hissed. "It's Redfang and his rogues," he growled. "Redfang?" Barkpaw asked. (Back to Redfang and Lark) "I don't want to talk about her," he meowed. Longwhisker padded out from behind a bush. "Who is this?" he hissed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 00:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lark tensed, her fur bushing out again. Longwhisker snarled, unsheathing his own. He caught smell of Twolegs, and with a yowl, raced to Lark and attacked her. "Intruder!" the two cats rolled on the ground, and Lark was slashing fiercely, while Longwhisker bit her neck and gripped it, ready to kill her. "Stop!" Redfang screeched, dragging Longwhisker off the she-cat and throwing him away. The spotted cat was gasping for air. "Are you alright?" he demanded. "I-I'm fine." Lark mewed after a moment of gasping. Redfang relaxed, then kept his fur from prickling. ''Why should I care? She's nothing to me! Shaking his head, he turned to Longwhisker. "Longwhisker! Why would you attack a cat I'm with? You stupid fluff-brained fox!" he snarled. The tom shrunk. "I-I didn't see you, Redfang! Honest!" Redfang snapped angrily, and Longwhisker jumped to his paws, and ran away. Lark sniffed as he passed her. "Scared little runt," she remarked, a tinge of coldness in her mew. She'll make a fine warrior, he thought. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Braveheart nodded. "Redfang is a dangerous rogue. He killed one of our warriors once, then-" "He tried to kill Blossomheart," Ashstorm interrupted, snarling. Barkpaw winced. No wonder Ashstorm really hates this cat. He tried to kill his mate! Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 04:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let's get back to camp," Ashstorm meowed. "Skystar will want to know about this," ~~ ~~ ~~ "That was my deputy, Longwhisker," Redfang meowed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:45, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ------ Crowtalon and Sunshine waited just outside the warriors' den. "Do you think they'll let me join?" she asked nervously. "I'm sure they will," he responded. ''But what if they don't? Oh, StarClan, I hope they let her join CloudClan. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:36, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans